


A Blind Meeting

by MyladysBlackCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brucinette, MariBat, Tumblr: maribat-2k20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyladysBlackCat/pseuds/MyladysBlackCat
Summary: They met when she became blind, but where do their lives lead afterwards?MariBat Tag creator by Ozmav
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng| Ladybug/James Gordon
Comments: 29
Kudos: 202
Collections: MariBat Collections





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original writer can be found on tumblr.  
> https://fsketchart.tumblr.com/post/189441224230/blind-date-daminette-december
> 
> Permission to use idea. :)

It wasn't long after I graduated from le lycée that I moved away from Paris, France to live in America. I received my scholarship to Gotham University in New Jersey for my Fashion degree. My parents had wanted me to just stay close to home incase any thing were to happen to me in my predicament. But with full of assurance and Tikki's help, I was able to go. 

So after a summer of spending time with my parents, them helping me look for a place to live in Gotham, I started school. The apartment we choose was old and had a few break ins, but it had character. My dad was hesitant about this but Tikki and I had a good feeling. The building was just like home, an apartment over a shop. Tikki and Plagg zipped around the building as my parents and I talked to the realtor and signed the ownership documents. This is where my new life began. 

Four years later, I finished my bachelor degree and running a successful bakery called "The Sleeping Bug-Mice" with an boutique in the back. My twenty-sixth birthday was in a couple weeks and I had a big plan coming. My former team were coming out to visit and I wanted their first time in Gotham to be the best. It was a quiet morning so I took the opportunity to sit at the counter and started designing out a plan. I was chewing on the eraser of my pencil when I heard the bell ring. Teeks, adopted redhead, barked lifting my attention to the door and smiled. 

"Good morning, how may I assist you today?" I asked sweetly, closing the book, and slide it under the counter. 

"Hello miss, can I get a large coffee?" His voice had a sweet tone to it, yet just a little rough. 

"Of course, would you like sugar or anything in it?" 

"No thank you." I nodded and began preparing his coffee. I began to start humming, feeling Noir crawl around my feet briefly until the guest gasped I knew where Noir went to. 

"Noir, no sir get off the counter." I finished the coffee, placed the to go cup on the counter, and picked up Noir moving him back to the floor. "I'm sorry about him. Anything else I may get you?" 

"No need to apologize and no thank you this is great. How much?" He sipped his drink before he fiddled in the pockets of his pants. 

"It's on the house. First time customers deal." Smiling, I took the items I used and brought them to the back to wash. Teeks hadn't moved from her spot when I left, watching the man. He moved to a table and pulled out a chair to sit on. I came back out to kneel down to pet Teeks getting her relax. Noir didn't want to be good decided to mess with our customer. This went on until lunch rush when the man finally left and customers began to roll in. 

The day went by quickly but once I closed the shop and closed the curtains, Tikki and the other kwamis came out. They sat down on the counter nibbling on their treats. 

"You know, he looked important." Kaalki said with a dreamy tone. 

"No I don't know. Care to describe him for me." I teased, resting my chin on my hands and listened. Kaalki gushed about how black hair slicked back as a business man, clear deep blue eyes, and wearing a black and white suit to boot. "Honestly it looked uncomfortable. But who am I to judge on another's person's clothing." She gave a giggle then munched on the super cube. 

"Yeah, but did you see how he acted toward Noir. That mischief cat just stared at him." Plagg said. 

"You mean like you would have done before running off to sleep." Trixx said receiving a laugh from plagg. 

"He was definitely interested in you Mari. If only you could have seen how many times he looked toward you." Pollen said finishing off her honey cup. 

"Oh please your exaggerating. Who will help me tonight as we go running. Teeks?" I looked down toward my dog who barked at me followed by a meow from Noir. "Anyone else?" 

"Me me me! I wanna partner up with Teeks!" Trixx shouted almost throwing his cookie in the air. 

"Can I be partnered with Noir?" Plagg of all kwami asked. 

"Well then. Nooroo can you merge with me and tikki?" I asked fixing my hair to drop over my shoulders. 

"Of course guardian." Nooroo has been more energetic since I saved him from Gabriel's grasp but there are times I had caught him sitting alone with a sad expression. 

"Perfect! Take your dishes to the sink and I'll wash them in the morning. Meet you guys all upstairs." Teeks walked with me upstairs staying beside my leg as Noir laid on her back. I unlocked my apartment, headed for my bedroom, and changed into my pajamas so I come home and go straight to bed when we were done. It's been a few weeks since we last went running, but tonight was a good night to go. After everyone was inside the apartment, I locked the doors and windows, then went up the attic to the roof. Pollen, Tikki, and Wazz tended to the garden since we moved here, I have never seen a sad flower. I'm so proud of my family. 

"Ready guys? Tikki spots on. Nooroo, Tikki, unify." We merged together and the power of emotion and creativity surged my body letting me see everything around me. 

"Oooooo you look so cool!" Trixx said excitedly. She transformed with Teeks allowing the dog to use telepathy. Teeks was a red haired canine, now draped in orange and white vest and a orange mask that covered her ears. Plagg followed suit turning the once blonde cat into a black cat wearing a Bat like mask across his face. 

_"Ready to go Guardian."_ Teeks said into my mind. With nod we stepped onto the edge of the building then fall forward catching our wings on the wind draft flying toward the next building. The night air was calming, quiet even. As we jumped from building to building around the Diamond district of Gotham landing ourselves onto a roof top across the border of Fashion District. A silent alarm went off at one of the jewelry stores on the south location of the district. 

"Looks like it's a common robbery Captain. Shall we help?" I asked Teeks running across the roof tops toward the robbed building. 

_"I think a mirage could do the trick."_ Teeks barked loudly toward the door forcing a mirage of police officers surrounding the building. Noir slipped inside first. The men were screaming shooting their guns around erratically. _"Oh great, we let him play with fools."_ I laughed at Teeks words. We heard thumps from across of us. I stepped back into the shadows watching an outline of a man and a boy kneel down assessing the situation. Noir chased the robbers out, they held their hands over their head and knelt to the ground mumbling about a crazy bat throwing things at them. The man and boy jumped down, walking through Teeks mirage making the policemen vanish into smoke, and cuffed them up. 

"Well this is new Batman, usually we just have to beat them to surrender." The boy spoke first. He bad a teenager sound, no older than maybe a junior high lodge. I stepped closer to the edge listening to them talk. 

"Maybe it's just a lucky night. The commissioner is on his way. Robin, I'm going to head up to the roofs and see what else could be happening." Batman I assume spoke, he had a more of a rough scratchy voice. Teeks and I stepped back once again hearing the grappling hook hit the roof ledge we were on. We stayed into the shadow watching as the brawny man climbed up over the ledger, dusting off his suit and for a second we locked eyes. 

"Who's there?" The rough voice asked, he took a step toward them until the boy down on the ground grunted doing what sounded like a tackle before the police arrived. 

"Robin!" The man turned around and went down to assist the boy, letting me and my partners escape off the roof tops back toward my apartment. 

"Too close. Tikki, Nooroo divide. Tikki spots off." As the energy left my body, I stretched giving a tired yawn. 

_"Trixx, relax"_

_"Plagg, claws in"_ Teeks and Noir returned to their normal state followed with their own yawns. Tikki unlocked the balcony letting us all in. I turned around locking it back up then walked over to my bed, teeks and Noir joining me. The Kwamis all went into the miracle egg that I redecorated to look more of a center piece in my room. Tikki and plagg laid on my second pillow and we all fell sleep almost instantly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using a French translator  
> https://translate.yandex.com/?lang=fr-en&text=sir
> 
> So if something isn't right. I'm sorry!

The next week was dreadful. Thanks to the Joker playing with a tank down near my home, business has been very slow. Only, one customer would visit, sometimes he would bring a young man with him, but normally he is alone.

It was now Monday, third week of February, and everyone was downstairs with me in the Parlor; helping me make my dress. Teeks barked twice, then walked toward the bakery. 

"une seconde s'il vous plait" I said in rushed french, finishing up the seam I was in the middle of. 

"pas pressé, veuillez prendre votre temps." That's surprising. His voice had a rough tone to it sounding familiar. I tapped my wrist watch checking to see the time. 

"10:30 am" It spoke.

"Ooooh it's him." Trixx and Pollen teased. Ironically I thought the same thing. He was always here at the same time even with Joker making a mess of things. Satisfied with where I left off, I adjusted my hair and dusted off my dress. The room filled with small giggles as I walked out from the door under the stairs into the bakery. 

"Good morning Monsieur. Would you like your usual?" I held a smile as I walked over to Teeks, scratching behind her head. 

"Yes please. It's been pretty quiet here lately." He had a soft caring tone in his voice. Kind of different than his usual tired voice. 

"Indeed, I guess no one knows I'm still open thanks to Joker." I gave a distressed sigh as I filled up two cups of coffee and walked over to his table. Honestly, I'm glad I'm blind. If Trixx's description is true, I'd be a clumsy mess and he'd have coffee all over his lap. I set our cups down and sat across from him. Teeks decided to stay by the counter but my silly blonde cat wanted to join us at the table. 

"That is surely is concerning. If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing under the stairs." His question was expected but I just smiled. It was nice to have someone to talk to. 

"It is, but it's also okay. I was actually working on my gown for a charity event the Waynes are hosting." 

"Is that so. I'll be going there myself. Will you have someone going with you?" He sipped his coffee. I held my cup taking in its warmth. 

"I'll be meeting with my uncle and friends there. I'm very excited. But no other than them, I don't plan to take anyone with me." I sipped my coffee giving a soft hum. 

"I see." He sounded disappointed? It was a little hard to pin point his exact feelings but it's fun to learn. "What will your dress look like?"

"Mmm... . I won't give you all the details, but its going to be a floor length gown and a little bit sparkling." I smiled not wanting to give him all the details. He must have caught on and he too smiled as he talked. 

"Aaah, a mystery. I'm intrigued. I can't wait to see it." I lifted my cup feeling my cheeks warm up from remark and tried to change my focus to something else. 

"Will you be going with someone? I'm sure a dashing young man as yourself would be." I smiled feeling the table under me move when he relaxed against it. 

"I am, I'll be taking my son Richard with me." 

"Oh, is he the young man you brought in a few times?" I asked.

"Yes, you remembered. I'm surprised." He said bringing a smile on his lips.

"Of course I would. What about your wife, does she not like these kind of things?" I asked getting up and go back behind the counter pulling out two muffins. 

"No wife. Just my son, our butler, and me. Never been married." He stated. I won't lie, it made me happy hearing that. 

"I see." Grabbed a couple napkins and walked back to our table handing him one. "Well I can't wait to meet your son at the charity event." My watch goes off letting me know it's almost 12 o'clock letting out a defeated sigh.

"I guess I'll get back to work." He said picking up the muffin. "Thank you for your time. And this muffin." He smiled picking up his suitcase and walked out of the bakery. I clicked my tongue signalling Noir to come over as I sat on the floor by Teeks. 

"Geez, can't he get anymore dreamy." Trixx let out coming out from behind kitchen. 

"Don't be silly. Come on, let's go finish the dress up and Jagged's suit before he comes over to try it on." I got up scratched Teeks hear again and walked back into parlor under the stairs. 

The next days, our regular guest didn't visit. Customers began to visit again after realizing I was open but none stayed long. One customer brought in a dog that barked at Teeks aggressively after that I had to put up a sign that said "Service Animals Inside Only." Eventually after another week went by, I installed a porch cover and put outside chairs and tables for anyone who wanted to bring their fur babies with them. Water and food dishes were left outside, brought in and cleaned every night, and put outside filled through out the day. 

Jagged showed up with Penny, trying on their outfits and was excited. Everything fit perfect in every direction and it helped hide Penny's baby bump. She was only five months but she was worried she'd be showing too much. 

"Perfect. Everything is rock n'roll Marinette." Jagged said bringing back the hung suit.

"He's right. They are perfect. Do you have any plans for your birthday after tomorrow?" Penny asked rubbing her stomach. They plan to name the baby Penelope Marinette if a girl, and for a boy Marin Oliver. I'm the honorary Godmother of their baby so to me, it's even more of an honor to have then carry my name. Hehe. 

"I'm not sure, Chloe, Kagami, and Adrian are going to be here tomorrow for the charity event too so maybe something with them." I said, taking their clothes and put them in their suit bags to take to the hotel. 

"Then let's celebrate together the six of us. I'm sure it be a blast! I mean your already celebrating your birthday at the charity, so why not." Jagged said. 

"As much as that sounds like fun, I can't leave my shop closed for the whole day." I said.

"True." Jagged sat down and thought for a minute letting Teeks. "Then how about we go out for." If it was meant to be a question it didn't come out that way. Before I could say any further, Noir was meowing upstairs demanding I let him out. 

"I guess we better go. Love you Mari well see you tomorrow at the Wayne Manor. You sure you don't want us to pick you up?" Penny asked hugging me good bye. 

"Yes I'm sure. I'll meet you guys there at 7. Get some rest tonight and no heels Aunt Penny. Flats or comfort shoes. I make sure your dress could hide em." I gave her a wink then hugged Jagged. 

"Your sure Fang is alright here with your mischief kitty?" He asked me just before letting go. 

"Yes Uncle Jagged I'm positive they will let along great. I'll even wash him before you pick him up." With a satisfied nod, he leaves the bakery Penny in his arms. I lock the door waving bye once more then closes the curtains. "So tired. Well, let's get upstairs and rescue the Noir." I chuckled to myself as Teeks and I walked upstairs. The moment the door opened Noir shot past me and ran downstairs to hide. More likely above the fridge with Plagg. Fang laid on my couch snugged and asleep. I just shook my head and unlocked the cat door for Noir locking my house door, and went off to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy birthday Marinette!" I woke up to dozen or so kwamis jumping on me once the sun came on in the room. 

"Oof." I giggled and wrapped my arms around them. "Thank you my little ones. What shall we do for the day?" They all slipped out of my arms and hovering by my head allowing me to get out of bed. 

"Ooo can we go to the Gotham Museum today? It was so fun last time and we still didn't get to see all of it." Xuppu and Barkk said giving me what I assume would be baby doll eyes. I stepped into my closet and felt the collars of my clothes feeling the tags to read the colors. 

"Why not. Then maybe stop at a café for cake?" I say. I decided on a pink turtle neck crop top, with blue torn up jeans and walked into the bathroom to change. Once the door was closed everyone cheered excited to go out. We haven't been able to go walking for a while so it is definitely a need. I changed my clothes, fixed my hair, and brush my teeth, walking out back into the bedroom. 

"Ready to go. Teeks can you bring me your vest?" Teeks hops off the bed going into her cabinet to bring me her vest. I knelt down to the Teeks level and helped out on her vest. I made the vest in strong black material wrapped around a flat rope and hand stitiched her name and "On The Job" on both sides of vest in neon green. Barkk brings over my new purse and was first to enter it the rest followed. My old one was getting too small for all of us so I decided to make a over the shoulder satchel similar to my old. one. 

"Okay Noir protect the shop." I locked the door to both my apartment and Bakery then left down the sidewalk for a cab. The day itself was a good day. The sun was out defeating the smoke from the factories and even traffic was very minimum. The museum wasn't crowded thanks to school and people at work which makes it more enjoyable for us. I shifted my sunglasses up over my head and walked in paying my admission fee and onward we went.

Everyone flew around sculptures taking in every detail and telling me about them. I walked over towards a painting Tikki said it looked like a lot of splotches and no lines to give an idea of what it is. I couldn't help but giggle at the little red god. 

"It's the point to channel your imagination. If I'm correct, if you look to the left and then look at the picture from your prevail vision, you can see what the artist wished to show." I felt the kwamis all do so giving small 'oh' until footsteps came up behind us.

"You're not far off. But if you tilt your head to the right and look you'll see a field of flowers." Someone said. His voice was sweet and he seemed to be about a head or two taller than me. I did as he suggested. Indeed the shape changed but only thanks to my friends telling me so. 

"I see what you mean." I turn to face the man who spoke and smiled gently. "Are you familiar with this artist?" 

"Indeed. Kurtzburg was one of the oldest artist we have here in out museum. Traveled her all the way from France back in 1816. He was always into the illusion of his art. Have you seen his last piece before he died?" His voice sounded almost like honey too sweet to think it's his real voice. Teeks stiffened next to me waiting to see what I would do. 

"No I feel I haven't yet. This is only my second time here so I wanted to take the chance to explore more. Thank you Mister?"

"Harvey, Harvey Dent." He took my hand and kissed it almost humorous as it made me think of Chat Noir. Only different was parts of his lips felt scarred and rubbery. I slipped my hand back and smiled. 

"Thank you Mister Dent. Well I must move on." I turned walking off toward the east of the museum Teeks staying close as possible as I softly mutter to myself. 

"He's gone. He walked away. It's a surprise you didn't react to him. His face was scary." Barkk said quietly, holding onto my ear gently. 

"Then we better get everyone out of here before he gets busy." I whisper and look down to Teeks. I quickly found a guard and told him to instruct everyone to leave the museum. The guard was reluctant at first but he finally did when I mentioned two face. Soon it began to be completely emptied of more than half the staff that was there when the alarms went off and henchmens came out from the back. 

"Hmm..where did the staff all go?" Two face asked pushing a gun into the back of the guard I spoke to.

"They were given the day off for the gala tonight." The guard said. I stood behind a divided wall "watching" the whole thing. Unsatisfied two face pushed the guard to the floor with the remaining staff members and maybe a couple tourist his henchmen roaming around the museum looking for something particular. I turned around sending an invisible Teeks, thanks to Trixx, to the west side of the room as I moved over just a bit to snag one of the henchmen and knock him out in one swift move. I laid his heavy body down up against the statue then took his gun moving to another statue that covered my frame. 

"This isn't enough. Maybe we need a little bit of fear. What so you think Scarecrow?" Well, Frick. I shifted to see a man with what looks to be a sack on his head walk around holding a gas tank on his back and appeared to be holding a pest spray rod. 

"I'm going to have to agree. A little bit of fear is what the doctor ordered." He squeezed the trigger to the rod and sprayed out green substances. He let out a loud laugh spraying the civilians. Seconds after he stopped they all curled up on the floor and started to scream and cry. I took off my satchel putting it and the kwamis behind the podium holding a bust of a man then moved away stepping out from behind the dividing wall with a whistle. 

"This was not how I expected to celebrate my birthday Mr. Dent and Mr. Crane. I would appreciate it if you would just leave and comeback never." I held a smile as I pointed the awfully heavy gun at them. Two face just laughed at me followed by his goons and Scarecrow. "Don't think I'm serious?" I lowered the gun down toward their feet and pulled the trigger. The gun bucked slamming me onto my rear end. It was a painful one time experience but it was worth it. The two men stepped back surprised. 

"Get her." Two face said and I scrambled to my feet booking it through the museum. I hear three of them following me I lead them to a more empty location and stopped standing in the middle to wait. Tikki and Plagg wiggled up to each side of my head. I closed my eyes, took in a breath, exhaled, then opened my eyes once more. The red outline of the three goons each holding a gun and wearing what looks to be task masks. I looked behind me reaching for a staff from the knight armor surprisingly not knocking it over. 

"Ready to dance?" I said spinning the staff in my hands then land it against my side pointing it at them. One of the big lugs came at me, I swing the staff down aiming for his legs. I was able to knock his knees side ways hearing cracking noises from the impact. With full force I kicked forward landing the top of of my toes on his chin busting his head back. The other two decided right then and there they would try to attack me. Muscle memory is a wonderful thing. I back flipped out if the way letting then hit each other and land squarely on my feet and swing my staff at their heads. 

"You're not as flexible as you seem." I chuckled moving forward to allow the staff to impact. With a successful hit they collided heads. I took this chance and ran toward the statue I left the satchel when I heard Teeks barking. "Teeks!" Laughter came from the center of the museum again. 

"If you want your dog get back here and take your daily dose of fear." Scarecrow said laughing. With a defeated growl I walked over holding the staff still in my hand. The crowd had huddled together into a small pack with their heads tucked into their knees. "Ah you're back. Two face did you find it?" Scarecrow tried to walk close to me reach to spray his toxin on me. 

"No but I'm sure I will in a second." Two face said just before he shot all over the wall fill of paintings. Plagg pressed my collar bone then whispered letting me know someone was above us so I quickly covered my ears pretending the noise bothered me to listen better. I looked to see Scarecrow moving away from me just enough for me to run over to the huddle of people to cover all their heads as someone smashed through the glass ceiling. Shards of glass covered my body as I heard guns and coming toward us. I pushed everyone down into their stomachs moving them toward a corner. 

"Shit, it's Batman." Scarecrow said ready, to spray his toxin. 

"Robin get the civilians out of the room. I'll get Scarecrow first. Join me once they moved." Batman ordered the young man. He ran over to us and helped me moved them to another area of the museum. I stood there, making sure everyone was there then I thanked Robin. He nodded at me before running off to help Batman fight against the Scarecrow as Teeks barks near the back. 

"Get this mutt off of me." Two face yelled. 

"Plagg can you find Teeks?" I whispered. 

"Yeah, go straight the take a left when I say." I nodded then run straight. I got about 4 long strides in before Plagg made me turn. I took a sharp turn and keep going following Plaggs instruction. Teeks barked again growling aggressively at him. I made the final turn stopping in place finding two face holding a cylinder case on his shoulder and a gun pointed at Teeks. 

"Teeks. Back up." I commanded her. She fought to want to keep him pinned in ace and obey me. "Teeks. Back. Up." I hated raising my voice toward her but for her safety I needed to. She finally backed up still growling toward the man who also remained keeping his gun pointed at my dog. I stepped in front of her blocking her sight and the man shot toward my feet missing but made a run to leave with his prize. "Good try." I ran after him using full force to jump and tackle him down the gun sliding a couple feet away. As swiftly as possible I pined his legs down under me and hold his hand to his back. 

"Well that was a tackle." I looked up finding the brawny man with the pointy ears standing there in front of me. As he walked to me he knelt down and tied two faces hands together before having me get off. 

"Thank you. Lots of practice." I smiled getting up off the man. "Thank you for rescuing us. I didn't know how to get all of us out." 

"Your welcome. Can you stay a little longer to give a statement?" His rough voice asked with a hint of concern. 

"Of course." He walked off with the criminal and I walked back towards Teeks kneeling down to stroke her head. 

"It's alright now. We're safe. Let's go find the others." I attached her leash exhausted to try to see any more, and followed Teeks to the satchel. I rubbed my eyes closing them for a bit to give my eyes a rest. Once found, I picked up the satchel, slinging it over my shoulder and walked out to the front to meet Batman, the commissioner, and Robin talking. I opened my eyes once more sensing I was being stared at which ended up being true. The guard from earlier pointed at me telling the officer that it was me who saved everyone before the attack happened and during. With that I told everything that went on giving a tired yawn at the end. I squeezed Teeks leash hearing my watch go off to tell me it was two in the afternoon. 

"I need to get home now so much excitement. Thank you officers, Batman, Robin." I turn around to leave when the commissioner takes my hand to stop me. 

"Let me take you home. The cab would just be difficult. I look down to Teeks who just scuffed with a nod. 

"Okay. Thank you again sir." He lead us to his car and opened the door. We slid in and waited for him to take us home. I yawned once again falling asleep before I felt the car move and stop in front of The Sleeping Bug-Mouse. I felt a gentle shake waking me up. The commissioner let me out of the car then smiled holding my door to let me in. "Thank you again and again Commissioner."

"James Gordon. And not to worry about it. Thank you for your help. Well have a good afternoon Ms. Cheng." I didn't catch on to his flirty tone toward me but I did catch his happy honey voice. He left me behind at my bakery alone and drove off to deal with something else. I locked the door again and gone upstairs. We removed Teeks vest, unlocked the door, and I just plopped on the couch falling asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

My alarm goes off loud and clear by five thirty. Groggy from sleep I get up off the couch and go get in the shower. The fight was exhausting not even the heat of the shower is making me feel better. 

"Tikki I'm still drained." I whined stepping out and wrap a towel around my body. 

"Then close your eyes for now and don't use them just let them rest as you have fun tonight." Tikki said in her sweet voice as I hears her push the on button to the coffee machine. Slipping into the bedroom, I put on my strapless white bra and matching thin white panties then covered my hips up with a short skirt slip. I sat down on my vanity towelling my hair until semi dry then grabbed the blow dryer to finish the work. Teeks came walking in with a tray on her head holding a cup of coffee for me. Tikki helped her keep it still it seemed as I learned down to grab it I tickled the little god. 

"Silly girl. Thank you Tikki and Teeks." I said sipping the sweet brown liquid. The warmth from the cup and drink filled me up more and I felt more recharged. Perfect. Tikki and Pollen helped me with my hair as I did my make up, only eyeliner and massacre was needed. 

"You look pretty Mari. I can't wait to see you with that dress. Quick go put it on. Well get Teeks ready." Pollen and Barkk zoomed off taking Teeks to the living room. I shook my head laughing as I got up and walked to my closet pulling out the dress we made. I sit down on the bed and slide the dress over my feet, up my legs, then stood up, as I moved the dress to my shoulders. Tikki pulled on the ribbon on my back pulling the dress closed leaving about space to let me breathe but not to close to make the ribbon too long and tied it into a bow.

"Whoa, you will be knocking them dead bug!" Plagg said chewing on some cheese. I felt myself blushed and smiled walking to my dresser and our out my special socks. I made them specifically to look like sandals to people who look down, but underneath I can feel every vibration possible through them. I slide them onto my feet and lift the sleeve up over my knees and hope all night they will stay up on my thigh. 

"There I'm ready and it's six- thirty. Teeks are you ready?" With a confirmed bark we set out leaving the apartment to the kwamis. The drive to the Manor was long, but I guess it was worth it for when I got there, Teeks and I were almost tackled to the ground by Chloe. 

"Marinette!!" She yelled before hugging me. 

"Hi Chloe. I can't breathe." She let me go but I hugged her back smiling gently. Teeks barked.

"Oh my goddess Teeks you look so beautiful. Even your job patch matches splendidly. Is it a MDC original?" Chloe teased as I felt Teeks strut her look. "Yes it definitely is." She took my hand and walked with me down the red carpet inside the door. Chloe whispered what the exterior looked like then what inside looked. I felt the bright lights when we walked in but im sure it would have been breath taking to see. 

"Adrian, Luka, and Kagami are talking to the Bruce Wayne. He's very handsome and totally your type of tall dark and handsome." Chloe teased I learned my hand down to pinch the girl making her stop and pout at me. "I'm telling Kagami." 

"Telling Kagami what?" The woman of subject walked over to us holding two drinks. "Oh wow Mari you look stunning. Can you make me a dress like that?" My face just got warm again. I smiled again and hugged Kagami leaving a kiss on her cheek. 

"You look stunning yourself. In fact you both do. I cant believe you guys are here." I held their hands when I felt something sparkly and hard on their fingers. "Are you two engaged?" The girls must have looked at each other before speaking. 

"Yes!" They said together. 

"We kind of proposed at the same time. It was funny." Kagami said. 

"You have got to tell me about it when we get back to my house tonight." I said excitedly. We walked over to meet Adrian and his husband, Luka who three compliments at me just as much. 

"Well well my lady you look absolutely puurrfect." Adrian said. 

"Oh Chaton your laying it thick." I said with a tease then hugged him and Luka. "God I miss you guys." 

"We missed you too Bugaboo." Again that nickname. Oh well. 

"Happy birthday Marinette." Luka said kiss in my cheek. I could almost cry right then and there but I couldn't mess up my make up. 

"Thank you. Now has anyone seen uncle Jagged and aunt Penny. I want you guys to see that gorgeous mama." I said wiggling around. I removed Teeks leash folding it into my small bag and let her walk between the five of us. We walked around and had to stop a few times to mingle with ladies and gentlemen who asked for designer and even asked me to commission for them. It was wonderful finally we sat down so I could rest a bit, Chloe sat beside me as I hear a huff behind me. 

"Aunt Penny?" I turned and sure enough it was. Chloe turned and squealed. 

"Oh my god you are a goddess Penny." Chloe started. Penny was sure enough blushing from the attention. Chloe was gushing about the woman and her stomach. I listened for a while longer until Jagged walked over with a small plate for Penny and a man came with. 

"Oh hey Marinette! Glad to see you made it safely." I stood up and hugged him. "Marinette this is my friend's son Bruce, Bruce this is my niece and fashion designer Marinette. She has such wicked skills." 

"Thank you for inviting us Mr. Wayne, you have a magnificent." I said even though I haven't seen it yet. I held my hand out to shake his. 

"The pleasure is mine. I'm glad you can make it." It's him. My ten o'clock customer was the Bruce Wayne. He took my hand in his and oh did it fit perfectly. "My son is currently talking with orhers so I will have to introduce you to him a little later."

"That's not a problem. You can find me with my friends." We finally let go of each other's hands and he walked off to go talk to other people. I sat down smoothing the back of my dress to not mess it up. 

"See, talk dark and handsome and has the hots for you." Chloe said in my ear. 

"I know who he is. Well I didn't know his name, just know him." I felt her give me a face and I just grinned. "He's a regular to my bakery."

"What?!" Chloe and Jagged both shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special treat tonight.

Everyone showed up to the Manor almost thirty minutes early than scheduled but I can't complain. I opened my home up for this charity and I expected people might be come early. Harley and Pam came dressed in the most formal I have ever seen them. 

Jagged Stone and his wife showed up just before seven, then Penguin came. This was expected so I made sure all my secret doors were locked tight until the night was over. All of gothams rich and famous came even some from over seas. Mr. Agreste and his husband arrived along with Chloé Bourgeois and her fiancee Kagami Tsurugi. They looked stunning in their MDC originals. Chloe was wearing a yellow dress, the front half of the dress exposed her legs from her knee down but had a train from the dress that followed.Her partner Kagami she wore a traditional Japanese how ankle length but slit down the side to give her leg movement. I was in the middle of talking to Adrian when the woman in yellow ran out of the manor entrance. 

"Please forgive her, we are waiting for someone. She made our gowns for the charity event. I see she made your suit too. She has such good eyes." Kagami said as Adrian and his husband walked over with drinks. 

"How did you know it's MDC Ms. Tsurugi?" I asked curiously to understand. The signature was hiding in the collar of my shirt. 

"Because MDC doesn't make the same suit twice." Adrian said as he lifted a glass to me. "Her signature is actually layered inside each thread she used to make it." He finished sipping his champagne. He turned his attention toward the door and I followed. Standing next to the blonde woman was a bluenette and her redheaded dog I had been dying to see tonight. I wasn't expecting her dog to come with but that's alright. I was staring for a good bit before I felt eyes watching me. 

"Excuse me, I must go say hello to my other guests." I said taking the chance to escape. Once away from I ducked out into the kitchen with Alfred pulling on my collar to breathe. "Alfred I think I'm sick."

"What's the matter Master Bruce?" My heart keeps racing and I'm sweating. I hadn't felt this since I was younger." Alfred handed me a glass of water with a grin on his face. 

"Does it have something to do with a particular bluenette in pink?" Alfred spoke teasingly. 

"What? Yes. No. No it doesn't." I gulped stumbling all over my words my face felt hot all over again and I quickly drank the glass. 

"Uh huh. Then you just drank too much champagne." He said affirmative and walked away helping the chef I paid make the party food. Gah sometimes I think he knows more about stuff than I credit him for. With a sigh I put my glass into the sink and fixed my suit, adjusting my hair one last time. "Alright. Let's do this again." I said to myself mostly and walked out meeting everyone once more. The Bluenette was no where to be seen at this point so I just mingled for a bit until I ran into Jagged Stone. 

"Ah Brucie! It's been year. Boy babe you grown." He started up on me leaving his plus one behind. Richard walked up behind me and almost squealed. 

"Indeed I have. I see you made a name for yourself. This squealy young man is my son Richard." I stepped back and pushed him in front of me. He appeared to still be star struck until pinch his side and he came to throwing his arm out to shake his hand. 

"It's wonderful to meet you Mr. Stone sir." Richard said with a high voice. I almost face palmed when I saw the lovely lady Jagged brought with him and held my hand out to her. 

"Hello miss, I'm Bruce Wayne. Thank you for coming today." She handed me her hand with a gentle smile. 

"Hello Mr. Wayne. I'm Penny Stone." I won't lie she did look a little tired but I'm sure it's just being dragged all over the place. Jagged had a habit of just dragging he can get his hand on to go with. I should know he done it to me multiple of times when I was younger. 

"Yes she's my wife. Isn't she lovely. My designer made our clothes for the night." Jagged started up. 

"Indeed she looks most lovely compared to all the ladies in the manor." Penny blushed a bit then excuses herself going to a table. "Jagged how about we go get something for your wife to eat." 

"Perhaps you're right. She's pregnant you know. So she might be hungry." We walked to the buffet table to pick a plate of treats and fruit for his lady then walked to the table she sat. To my surprise the Bluenette was sitting beside her watching Chloe talk with Penny. 

"Oh hey Marinette! Glad to see you made it safely." Jagged said putting the plate down then hugged the Bluenette. "Marinette this is my friend's son Bruce, Bruce this is my niece and fashion designer Marinette. She has such wicked skills." Jagged stepped back from her and sat down beside Penny rubbing her back gently as she nibbled on some fruit. 

"Thank you for inviting us Mr. Wayne, you have a magnificent home." Marinette said with her usual sweet smile reaching her hand to shake. 

"The pleasure is mine. I'm glad you can make it." I said taking her hand in mine. It dit just right in the my palm. "My son is currently talking with others so I will have to introduce you to him a little later." I started to feel a little hot Sauce I spoke. 

"That's not a problem. You can find me with my friends." We finally let go of each other's hands and I left her to her friends. I walked around once more than walked over toward DJ Richard convinced me to hire for the evening, saying it's all the rage and can help boost the Gotham Orphanage event. The DJ came out and dressed in a suit and tie and wore a red cap that matched with it oddly well. He began the music and it was surprisingly a mellow tune first, letting the guests to dance. 

I stepped away again to get a glass of water once more when Alfred comes beside me. 

"So, the Bluenette definitely looks smitten with you Master Bruce." He said the walked away. I scowled then looked out toward the crowd dancing then look toward the tables finding Marinette sitting with her dog beside her. Penny and Chloe appears to be dancing with their partners. I decided to walk over to ask her to dance but was beat to the punch. Jim held out his hand to her offering to have her dance with him. She appeared to be hesitant at first but accepted motioning her hand to the dog and left with him. Defeated I walled over to the table. 

"Mind if I sit with you?" I asked the dog who looked at me then turned toward Marinette. I took it as a yes and sat down and watched. Her red haired dog sat in a half gown dress, similar to Chloe's style but only covered her chest and back. Shimmered in green to compliment her red fur. She had a vest that looked like it was completely part of the outfit stitched in her name, "Teeks" and "On The Job" written on the other side. A service dog? I didn't realize she needed one. I thought to myself. Maybe she's a trainer. I came to the conclusion. I focused my attention to Marinette and took in her appearance. She was wearing her hair up in a bun, with something silver shining off her skin. Her dress was indeed off the shoulders-floor length gown made out shimmery pink fabric. It had hints of red and silver that shined through the pink.

The dance went on for another song so I decide to get up to get two glasses of champagne and bring it to her. Jim walked Marinette back to her table then sat down beside her. Anger started to rise inside of me and I walked a little faster standing between him and her with the drinks. 

"You must be thirsty how about a drink." I held the flute to her. 

"Why thank you Monsieur." She said sounded a little tired. She took the glass from me and sipped it down. I sipped it down then turned to look at Jim. 

"Oh I'm sorry Jim, how rude I am." I held out my hand and smiled. "Thank you for coming tonight." He gave me a scowl, stood, and shook my hand. 

"Thank you for inviting me Bruce. You got quite the entertainment this year." He said with a forced smile. 

"Indeed my son said I should try this up and coming DJ from France. So I did. I'm glad he's up to par with our city. Please have fun." I turned back around to Marinette. "I'm sure your tired to dance for now, but would you like to go outside and see the garden?" Boy did her blue eyes just light up. 

"May I bring Teeks. I'm sure she would like to get out of here too." She reached down to pet her dog. 

"Of course." I put the cup down and offered my hand. She took it with no hesitation and stood up, clicking her tongue to get Teeks to follow. I lead her out to the front entrance then walked to the side of the manor entering the garden path. She lifted her dress up just enough to walk through. She didn't seem to be wearing any shoes at all. I watched her from behind for a little bit seeing how her gown had suddenly turned blue shimmering as the night sky. 

"How did you turn your dress into a different color? Wasn't it pink inside?" I asked walking close to her. 

"It's all about the pattern and materials you use Mr. Wayne. You have a wonderful garden. Can you tell me what flower this is?" She was leaning down over the a bundle of common roses. 

"Those are common roses." She touched the petals of the rose as of feeling the texture of it. A closer look at her and I noticed her necklace shined From the moon. It was a silver star that held small diamonds pressed along the interior of the shape. Her bun was actually a loose bun held together with diamond crested hair pins. Just beautiful was all I could see. 

"I see. I can't believe I didn't realize it. Your roses hold a different smell." Interesting way to identify but I guess not everyone can be like Pam. I chuckled to myself then took her hand to lead her further into the garden. Teeks looked like she wanted to run around the garden as well. 

"If you want, Teeks can venture around too. She safe here." I said to them both letting Teeks know Marinette was safe with me mainly. Marinette seemed to nod then waved her hand toward Teeks, who happily went and ran through the garden smelling around. "So Marinette, are you training Teeks to be a service dog?" 

"Training no, I've had Teeks since I was sixteen. Something happened at school that caused me to no long see. So my parents bought me Teeks and she's my best friend." 

"You're blind? I have never met anyone as talented as you. Especially someone blind. Can you tell me what happened?" I found the bench and offered the seat to her first then followed. I watched her carefully taking in more of her features and her words as she spoke. She had bright blue eyes for what had happened to her she got very lucky to have just gotten away with no sight. Teeks decided then to come up and sit with us as she continued to tell me about herself. I stopped listening focused on the way the moon made her milk like skin glimmer against it's rays.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but I'm also thankful." The last words slipped out and by the expression on her face I might have upseted her. "I mean, if you hadn't gone blind, we wouldn't have met, and I wouldn't have been graced with your delicious coffee and your beauty." Her pale cheeks turned pink. I leaned forward just to talk to her in more of a whisper. "If you haven't heard it yet, you are very gorgeous tonight even for being blind you beat all the women I've ever met." She froze in place and I wish I could have just kept my mouth shut. 


	6. Chapter 6

After Bruce stepped away from me, I turned my attention back to Penny talking to her about something silly when I heard the music from home. Chloe and I turned to look toward the DJ stand. The sound oddly familiar to me. I listened a little longer until I heard the song change just enough. 

"No freaking way. Chloe why didn't you tell me Nino and Alya are here?!" I heard her laugh.

"Because it was a surprise." She said then get up to meet with Kagami to dance. Jagged and Penny got up as well, stopping to ask me if I wanted to join. I gave them a smile and a small shake then stroked Teeks head. The room was stuffy but we are managing. 

"How about we go outside for a bit? Chloe said therew as a garden." I felt Teeks give a small nod. I sat back up adjusting my dress to get up when someone stopped in front of me. 

"May I have this dance?" The voice and vibrationof his steps was the one and only Officer Gordon. His hand was held in front of me and I was hesitant to take it. I can feel he was beginning to get nervous so I took it. He walked me to the floor and holding my hand up into the air and laid his other on my hip. As we danced we talked of a little bit. He told me of his young red headed daughter who decided she didn't want to come. We talked a little bit about me but I didn't want to give too much. He is the commissioner so I'm sure he can just look me up if he wanted. After a couple songs I insisted I was tired and wanted to sit down once more. We walked back to the table and he sat beside me. God I wanted to escape the room so bad. My luck when Bruce walked between us and handed me a flute of champagne. 

"Thank you Monsieur." I sipped it looking around as he addressed Officer Gordon. I took another sip then placed my glass down looking back down to Teeks with a soft sigh. 

"I'm sure your tired to dance for now, but would you like to go outside and see the garden?" I looked up as if he had heard me talkinf to Teeks.

"May I bring Teeks. I'm sure she would like to get out of here too." I reached down to pet her head. 

"Of course." He put the cup down and offered his hand. I took it with no hesitation and stood up, clicking my tongue to get Teeks to follow. He lead me out through the front entrance then walked to the side of the manor entering the garden path. The grass felt so nice, cool and wet, but very well kept. I lifted my dress just enough to not get it wet as k walked further into the garden. I could feel Teeks wanted to explore but she was being good to not move. Bruce asked me about my dress and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I explained that the it was all in material. After a couple steps a scent I wasn't sure of intrigued me so I stopped in front of it and sniffed. 

"What kind of flowers are these?" I asked the smell intising. 

"They are common roses." I felt embarassed by the notion and gently, lifted my hand on the petals feeling exactly, that. The scent wasnt one of a common rose. But I guess he doesn't know flowers well. Eventually Teeks was itching to go. She barried her snout into the grass and flower bushes but also trying to stay clean and obedient. Bruce must have noticed her distress and told me she is safe to run around. However I don't think he meant it about her. I waved her off and smiled getting up to walk a little further away. 

"So Marinette, are you training Teeks to be a service dog?" He finally asked me. 

"Training no, I've had Teeks since I was sixteen. Something happened at school that caused me to no long see. So my parents bought me Teeks and she's my best friend." I stated 

"You're blind? I have never met anyone as talented as you. Especially someone blind. Can you tell me what happened?" The million dollar question. I gave a soft sigh and walked once more he took my hand and lead me to another bench of sort and offered me to sit. After a second to recall what happened I began. 

**It was a regular day at school when I had the unfortunate partnering in Ms. Mendeleiev's science class. I had Lila as my partner. Ms. Mendeleiev had preassigned the class partners by putting the best students with the "likely to play" students.**

**"Okay students, I have preselected your partners for you the rest of your senior year. I will not tolerate any replacings or trading of partnership. Today's project will be learning the chemical components and reactions of the Barking Dog. Tomorrow we will do them at your lab desk." As the teacher went on explaining the dos and don'ts, I took notes while Lila was texting and checking social media. With an annoyed sigh, I just focused on her teacher until the bell rang ending the day.**

**"I can't wait to get home." I said with a stretch at the lab table.**

**"Let's get to your house and put in the applications." Alya walked in stopping in front of me. They has finally rebuilt our friendship after two years of fighting about Lila. Despite the cool lies Lila spill, Alya just choose not post them on her blog anymore unless they were true.**

**"Yeah, I wonder if I got a letter from my last application. See you tomorrow Lila." I waved to the girl as the two left the classroom to house.**

**The next day, usual as always, I walked into science class ready to begin the experiment. Lila showed up late saying it was because of some illness she developed. Ms. Mendeleiv gave a Huff not believing her and instructed us to put on our lab coats and safety equipment on. We all complied and moved to our tables filled with beakers of different chemicals. Lila stood next to me huffing about how much today sucks. She walked sat down on her stool and waited arms crossed and what not as our teacher told us each step. As I put in the chemicals I would write how much and pretty much evaluate the reaction. Lila put in extra amount of the last chemical to give it that boom factor, I pushed her out of the way before the effect happened but in the process she took my safety glasses and the reaction and flash caused the combined chemicals to splash a bit on my face.**

"Afterwards, I was sent to the hospital find my face and iris of my eyes we're fine, but my pupils will no longer be functioning properly. I.e. I'm blind. No one believed me that she did it on purpose, but she did." 

I'm sorry that happened to you, but I'm also thankful." Bruce said suddenly. It confused me at first then he stumbled on. "I mean, if you hadn't gone blind, we wouldn't have met, and I wouldn't have been graced with your delicious coffee and your beauty." I felt my cheeks warm up a bit as he leaned forward just to tell me in more of a whisper. "If you haven't heard it yet, you are very gorgeous tonight even for being blind you beat all the women ever met." I froze in place as anger filled in my eyes. 

"Excuse me? I have you know just because I am blind doesn't mean I am enable or unlike the rest of the rich women you know." I stood up not even allowing him to try to stop me and walked off toward the manor. He caught me by the wrist and had me face him. 

"I'm sorry I worded that horribly. I was trying to say-" Bruce was cut off when my friends came out looking for me and Teeks was right beside me as if she hadn't left it. He let go of my wrist and I held it in my hand. 

"You are just as you are rumored. A playboy who is bored with his riches." I was upset so the words just came out. I covered my mouth a little too late and turned to run. I ran toward my friends trying to not cry. I was angry not just at home but also myself.

"Hey Mari, we just donated our but. Were you abl-" Adrian cut himself off after seeing me. My face must have said it all. "Nevermind why don't we go inside and tell everyone your going home." I nodded ready to follow when Chloe stopped me before I went inside. She made me take a deep breathe, cleaned up my face, then walked inside with me arm in arm. Teeks scrapped her paws off at the door to keep any paw prints from entering the manor but quickly moved back to my side. We told Jagged and Penny good night and we'd see them tomorrow for dinner, then looked found the manor butler to put in my donation a good thousand then asked him to tell the hosts thank you for inviting us over. 

Adrian, Luka, Chloe, and Kagami brought to a limo they used to get here and asked the driver to take drive us to The Sleeping Bug-Mouse. Chloe pretty much demanded what happened so I spilled as soft and fast as possible. Oh Chloe was mad. Adrian and Luka started laughing and Kagami, well she just sat there trying to not feel anything in sure. 

"Why that son of a bitch." Chloe growled. "You know I knew he was tall dark and handsome but I didn't think he was stupid." She huffrd once more then hugged me. "I'm sorry you had to deal with him."

"At least you told him off." Adrian said after taking a breathbreath from laughing. My face felt more red than ever. 

"Happy birthday to me." I mumbled curling bodkin my knees. 

"Hey now, no pouting we're home." Luka said grabbing my hand and led me out of the limo. I handed my key to Chloe and waited as she opened the shop then we all walked in. It felt different like someone had entered my home without my permission. I closed my eyes for a second then reopened to check my stores condition. There was someone who came by but not to rob. Strings of some sort hung from my ceiling and cloth covered my table. The scent of burning candles filled the room and I turned to see someone walking out with a cake. 

"Happy birthday Mari." Alya stood there holding the cake with lit candles. Kagami took the cake from her and I tackled her into a hug. She laughed at me as a little toddler came running into me and hugged my leg. 

"Joyeux anniversaire Tante Mawi" Rena said in her cutest attempt possible. 

"Mercí Rena. Mercí Alya." I hugged them both then waved for a group hug. Everyone huddled around us. After a minute longer we separated and Luka went to grab the cake knife. They sang the traditional song, I blew out the candle, and we had cake. We moved everything upstairs to my apartment and changed into comfortable clothes. Alya got Rena to sleep on my bed so I let the kwamis come out and say hi. Nino showed up another hour later and was tackled by a certain turtle. As the tine grew later, Nino and Alya had to go back to their hotel, I convinced the others to stay over for the night. 

Yeah, I don't thought today was going to be a bad day but I'm glad I was wrong. 


	7. Chapter 7

It has been weeks since the charity event and god am I exhausted. Jagged and my friends kept me busy for my birthday celebration. Customers have been filling my stores up and even a few came in for commissions for complete outfits.

"With so much that was happening you'd think I wouldn't have enough time to think about him, but that's where you're wrong. Bruce Wayne filled my mind so much I even ended up mistaking customers who came in at his time to bring him." 

"It's okay Mari." Tikki tried to comfort me like always.

"It happened ten times. Twice to the same guy." I whined sliding down to the floor behind the counter. 

"Hey, at least he took it as a compliment." Plagg said before laughing. "Until your face changed to disappointment and he looked hurt." I groaned and hid my face into my knees hugging my legs. The laughing stopped when a bundle of hands pulled Plagg away into the kitchen followed by the door bell chiming. 

"Hello?" The scruffed voice called out. Noir was first to introduce himself rubbing all over the man's leg. I turned around and pulled out a cake from the counter and stood up. 

"Hello Commissioner, what do I owe the honors?" I place the cake on the counter top cutting a piece out and hand it to him. 

"Please call me Jim and nothing just wanted to see what the hype was. My precinct is all about your baked goods and coffee." He said.

"So you thought you'd come try it out." I gave a gentle smile. "What can I get you?" 

"Can I get a strong coffee." He said. He leaned against the counter as I prepared his coffee. I moved a bit swiftly than normal feeling him watching my movements. I finished the coffee handing the warm cup to him. "Thank you. How much do, I owe you?" 

"Five dollars. That's for the cup and two, refills you'll ask from me." I gave a smirk imagining him grinning at me. 

"Oh, you think so? Well alright." He handed five dollar bills and sipped his cup. "So I didn't get to see you after the charity Hall. How are you?" It seemed like be wanted to ask me something else. Like the smart cookie I am, I answered. 

"I'm alright and yes." He gave me a smile as I poured his second cup of coffee. He looked down and chuckled. The bell on the door chimed signalling another customer. "Hello I'll be right with you." 

"Guess I'll be off. I'll see you tomorrow evening." As he turned to leave I focused on the new customer. _I was sure he'd leave after his third cup._ I thought until Jim turned back to me. "Can I get my second refill to go. Please." I smiled triumphantly as I made a quick to go cup full of coffee.

"Goodbye Jim." I said then took care of my new customer. 

I closed shop an hour after business hours and headed upstairs to my apartment and asked Nooroo and Tikki to go out with me for a run. Teeks transformed with Trixx again as Noir tranformed with Plagg. I locked all the doors and windows then climbed up onto the roof. We took off toward the next few roofs until we ran into a bird watching the city from the fifth roof we landed on. He pressed his ear obviously talking through a communicator and turned his attention in our direction. Noir stepped out from the shadow first walking toward the bird. He knelt down and pet Noir's dark fur. 

"You look cute like a little masked hero kitty. What's your name?" Noir must have entered his mind because he had the funniest look ever. The bird settled himself before speaking. "Interesting name, Black Fang. Was it your choice?" I stood there waiting for them to finish when I felt the building underneath me vibrate angerly. Noir hissed staring down at his feet as the building vibrated again. 

"There was a bomb that went off near by. We need to get the citizens from the building out." The bat landed on the roof with them sending instructions to the bird. "What's with the cat?" 

"Yeah, his name is Black Fang. Interesting huh." The bird winked to the Noir then they gabled down into the windows trying to get citizens to leave the building before another bomb goes off. Teeks and I stepped out of the shadow then looked to Noir. 

"Nice name Noir. Captain let's help too." I said ready to jump down inside. 

_"Right away Guardian."_ Teeks said and we jumped down into a window.

"The bat and bird must have already been here so let's get down to the bottom." And we ran down the stairs. Why we didn't jump down, well... I wanted to keep feeling the floor. We ran until we got to the 10 floor and started to evacuate staff members and customers who some reason had to be there. They evacuated quickly a down the stairs until another bomb went off in the road. A Jolly song was playin like an ice cream truck. I realized then that these weren't building destroying bombs. Just smoke that makes people feel like real ones.

A cackling laugh came out of an intercom from outside making the remaining staffs scream. 

"Oh batsy! Come out and play!" A cheery yet rough voice chimed. "I'm bored and need a friend." Great. Now we get to meet him I wasn't ready. Teeks, Noir, and I walked to the window looking down to see an ice cream truck filled with "bombs" and men waiting to be met with the bat and bird. Footsteps of civilians running down the steps from above turned her attention to the stairs where the exact two hero's happen to appear. Well frick. 

"Who are you?" The rough voice said standing stiffly in front of me. The bird stood next to him just a little over his shoulder staring at us. 

"Who are you?" I sent back crossing my arms. Teeks and Noir stood on both sides of me staring at them. The joker spoke again in a singsong tone. 

"Oh batsy, oh batsy where are you. I love playing games so come play with me." He throws another bomb making the buildings shake. 

"He's calling for you. You better hurry." I said jabbing my thumb out the window. The bat stared at me, I can feel his eyes booring into mine. 

"Robin let's go." The bat said before going to the window and leaving. Robin lingered a bit then ran out the window following Batman as I stayed and helped get the civilians out of the building toward a safe route. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Joker to Dating to an interruption?

Teeks, Noir, and I finished with the civilians before running out to the street to see what was going on. From what I could tell Joker was winning. _Shocker._ I thought as I looked to Teeks and Noir. 

"Should we give them a hand?" Teeks smiled then Noir, like always, was first to go. Teeks followed as I walked over analyzing the situation. I spotted Noir jump on top of the Joker's henchman knocking him into second one with all his force then jump to the next until he was caught by the funny man himself. 

"You brought a kitty to fight for you Batsy, that's funny." He laughed hard at the tied up man. Joker lifted Noir up to his nose and seemed to be debating on what to do with him. 

"You know, it's wrong to pick on children Joker." I spouted smiling at him. Teeks and I stood on top of his vehicle of choice with my arms crossed staring down at him. I heard Robin give a "hey" before a groan from being hit by Batman's foot. "I'd like my companion back please." I asked. 

"Who are you? You know what I don't care go play superhero some where else kid." He tossed Noir at me then turned his attention back to the birds. Teeks caught Noir in the air and settle him down on her back. Annoyed by the man and time constraint I throw my yo-yo at Joker's arm yanking him back toward me like a spinning top and have him stand in front of me. I won't lie, I'm glad to be standing on something tall because I can lean over him to see his face perfectly. 

"I'm Ladybug and you should have a seat." I twitch my wrist then gave him a swift kick as my yo-yo unwound him down to the ground and sat him down dizzy. Teeks walked over to the Batman untying his bindings as Noir untied Robin. "Good work Captain and Black Fang. I'll leave him to you two Batman." I pointed to the now knocked out Joker as I spoke. I felt something under my foot and leaned down to pick it up. It has sharp edges and is shaped as a bat.

"I'll take that back." Batman said his voice gruff and tired. I challenged it with a smile.

"I think I'll keep it. See you around Bat." My voice was stern and tired. The three of us jumped up to the roof and ran off back to the apartment.

The next following morning I cleaned up and made a big breakfast for everyone. The night felt like more of a dream until someone turned the news on and the details of my suit was said through the screen. 

"Woohoo! You kicked butt last night!" Kaalki cheered and zipped around the living room followed by Ziggy and Xuppu. I just laughed before sipping my coffee. 

"I know right? 'I'm Ladybug and you should have a seat.' That was gold Bug." Plagg said cheerfully. 

"Oh geez Plagg it was nothing. Come on eat your breakfast. I won't be feeding you again until just before dinner." I teased as I started cooking eggs and bacon for myself.

The day went by pretty fast between small amounts of customers and working on my new outfit in the parlor. I was just about finished when Tikki nudged me along the cheek that it was an hour 'til Commissioner Gordon showed up. With a smile along my face I finished up the little detail and got ready. 

An hour has passed as Teeks and I waited in the bakery cleaning up the final items of the day. The bell chimed and Teeks gave a quick bark was heard over the running water. 

"Hello. I'm sorry but I'm closing early today." I called out from the kitchen expecting to hear the door. 

"That's a shame, I thought I'd pick up a pretty lady for a date." Jim Gordon said. A smile crept up on my lips and I quickly dried off my hands. Hurrying out to him. "Nice outfit the apron definitely gives it a homey feel." He gave a small chuckle as he smiled. 

"Jokes now hm." I gave a smile with a light laugh as I removed the apron, tossing it into the kitchen then grabbed Teeks leash. "Hope you don't mind I bring Teeks." 

"Not at all. Where we are going is really pretty and companion friendly." Jim offered me his hand, leading me out the door to his car. "Don't need to lock your door?"

"No sir, it's automatic." I said then pet Teeks as she stuck her head into the middle of the car. 

We arrived to our destination a lot quicker than expected. Time flies when you have a lot to talk about it seems. A valet opened my door for me as Jim held his hand out once again helping me up onto the step then Teeks followed behind me holding her leash in her mouth waiting. Jim picked it up from her and handed it to me, leading me through the entrance to the host. 

"Welcome to Le Renard Roux, reservations?" The hostess asked in her sweet voice. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't quite pin it down.

"Yes ma'am, a table for three under Gordon." Jim said. He seemed kind of nervous but I was too. After all my last date didn't go very well. The hostess checked through her list then lead us to an elevator taking us up to the second floor. The feeling of cool air felt nice followed by the scent of flowers and candles. The sound of people chattering around us making me more aware that we aren't alone. Our table is close to the terrace engulfed by the smell of purple Wisterias and Ipomoea Alba. 

"Your waiter will be right with you. Please enjoy." The hostess said then walked off. Commissioner Gordon pulls my seat back a bit for me to sit down then gently scooted it back toward the table allowing me the perfect spot to "see the view". Teeks sat beside me on my left unseen by others unless looked for. As I listened to Gordon sitting down, I put placed the silk napkin on my lap and smiled.

"So, Monsieur Jim, why did you choose the Red Fox?" I asked leaning forward on the table, resting my chin on top of my interlocked hands.

"I figured you might want a little reminisce of home." He gave me a smile with his words reaching out to touch my hand. The waiter came over, pouring us red wine, then took our order. We spent most of the evening talking about my college days and why I chose to live in Gotham. The evening was going great until Bruce crashed it. Jim had gotten up to take an important phone call when Bruce walked up to our table.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng are you having dinner alone?" He sounded concern and inviting at the same time. Teeks tail wagged a bit when he spoke, but I refuse to give him an interested response. 

"Actually no, I'm here on a date. He stepped out for a call. What brings you here Monsieur Wayne." If my tone was either not clear enough to show I didn't want to see him then he purposely ignored me. He dat down in Jim's spot and asked our waiter for a new cup for wine. 

"I saw you sitting alone on my way up here to meet with a client and wanted to be sure you are alright." Some reason his voice sounded sad but he tried to cover it up with his over confidence. "Ah thank you sir." The sound of our wine being poured into a glass made me unsettled. I straighten my back more as I face him directly giving him what I hope was a glare.

"I don't believe I invited you to sit down. I'm sure your client will be worried you missed their meeting." As much as I wanted to apologize to him for the night at the gala, he is making it difficult to feel apologetic by interrupting my date. I was about to say something else when Commissioner Gordon stepped up. 

"I'm sorry about that Marinette. It seems I need to take you home. Oh hello Bruce." He had turned his attention slightly to the man in his seat. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Monsieur Wayne said he would pay our bill. Shall we get back so you can get to work?" I stood up taking Teeks leash and then held onto Jim's forearm. We left before Bruce could say anything and headed back to my bakery. Jim let me out, leading me to the door then left placing a light kiss on my cheek. His car roared him down to the precinct and I stepped inside locking the door and head up to my apartment. Plagg and Trixx had the tv on by the time I entered my apartment. 

"I guess we don't get a break tonight." I asked listening to the reporter proclaiming that Mr. Freeze was out at the Biolab outside of Joker's territory with Harvey Dent also known as Two Face. "Plagg you, Trixx, and me tonight?" With a happy cheer I transformed with Plagg and fused with Trixx as Noir and Teeks transformed with Nororo and Dessu. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back and hopefully so will further chapters!

In just under a month, I have been fighting bad guys, saving Batman, running the bakery, selling my clothes, and gone on a couple lunch dates with Jim. We talked about a couple of his cases that had gone unsolved, and usually our lunch date is at my shop. He usually comes by once or twice a week with lunch from his favorite places for me to try. It's usually good except for the one time he brought me a fish sandwich from one if the food truck down a couple blocks back. 

This time I texted him to skip on buying anything and just come over for lunch. I decided to make my maman's favorite dish down in the down-stair kitchen. It was a Friday so no one was coming in until later this afternoon. I had just finished making the soup when Teeks started a fit in the front. A gentle British voice seemed to have calmed her down. 

"Such a good girl. Whatever she's making it smells delectable." I stepped out and wiped my hand on a towel. 

"Bonjour Monsieur, how may I assist you?" I gave a small smile then looked down at my silly guide dog taking in all of the attention she received. 

"Hello madam Dupain-Cheng I am Alfred Pennyworth. I came with an invitation from my employer for a formal dinner Saturday at 6 o'clock. We hope you can make it." He handed me what felt like an envelope, carefully I opened it and found the letters to be strongly indented. The address legible to the touch. 

"Thank you Monsieur Pennyworth. Please let your employer know that I will take it into consideration and let him know by tomorrow morning." I hold out my hand to shake his and smiles when he returns it. I heard him kneel down one more time to give Teeks a goodbye pet then leave. 

"Oh Kwami what am I going to do?" I sat again the counter and sighed. Tikki flew over to me and settled on my shoulder. 

"Maybe it's his way to apologize? He hasn't been in since he crashed your date." She said. 

"Maybe he just wants to get something from you. You are a pretty popular bug." Plagg followed up. 

"That doesn't mean I should go." I gave, feeling the words over and over again. "Maybe I should apologize at least for my comment at the restaurant." With that settled we went back to preparing lunch. Jim didn't show so it was just me eating alone. After a tiring day with guests and checking on my outfit for tomorrow's dinner, I decided a nice bubble bath would be in my favor. Letting the hot water run in the deep tub, I poured a good amount of Lavender and Eucalyptus oil and mix in unscented bubble bath soap. I closed the curtain to my bedroom balcony as Teeks and the others stayed in the bedroom watching a movie, I slide into the tub and release a much needed sigh. 

The next morning I received an interesting call from Richard, Bruce's son. I had hoped that Jim would have called to explain about yesterday but I guess beggars can't be choosers. He wanted me to fix his suit for dinner tonight. I told him to meet around ten o'clock. What can I say, I like the kid he was a sweet individual. I get ready and make breakfast for everyone then had Teeks walk me downstairs. We made it down just in time to unlock the door for Richard to come in. I locked it back up and lead him to the back of the bakery. I took his suit and hung it up over the dressing room wall feeling it as I find stitching come apart along the seams. I took his measurements feeling the numbers and lines push into my fingers then write what the numbers are on the paper. I did the same thing to the suite and found he has grown out of the suit. I showed him to a rack I had pre-done that would fit him and had him try them on. With a happy result he liked two of them and settled on buying them from me. I placed the suits in the bag he brought the old one in then went behind the bakery counter to pack a couple cookies for him as well. 

Monsieur Pennyworth had been waiting in the bakery for the two of us it seemed. Teeks must have unlocked the door for I could hear Teeks tail swishing across the floor. Betting two cookies that she's getting petted by that British man. 

"Alfred, I got two new suits. Think B would like them?" Richard said to him. _B? He calls his father by his first initial?_ I thought as I prepared the snacks. Alfred didn't say anything until I came over with the bag. 

"Will you be joining us this evening Miss Dupain-Cheng?" He asked.

"I will, I have everything for then I will take a taxi to the Manor around five to make it on time." I smiled and handed the goodies to Richard before shaking hands with Monsieur Pennyworth.

"Thank you for the suits and the treats Mari. I'll see you at dinner." Richard said leaving with Monsieur Pennyworth.

"Any time Richard." Teeks was whining as they left. "Silly Dog, you'll see your new human late tonight." She gave me a snort of disagreement but i can tell she was excited. We spent the rest of the afternoon in the parlor making more clothes for commissions I had lined up through the month. I had been so focused on the work, time had gotten away from me. Tikki and Pollen had came downstairs to make sure i was alive. Teeks and I hurried upstairs to put on our outfits and put on make up. It was four-thirty when I called for a taxi to pick us up. around five-fifteen it arrived. I left the apartment in Tikki's hands as I took Nooroo, Long, and Trixx with me. We arrive to the Manor late due to the traffic being so horrid.

"I knew I should have called sooner, I hope no one would be upset with me being late." I knocked on the door holding Teek's leash tightly in my hand. I won't lie, I am nervous. He hasn't visited my bakery in over a month. The door opened, judging by the furious tail wagging, it had to be Alfred who answered. 

"Good Evening Monsieur Pennyworth, I hope I'm not too late." I said giving a small bow of my head. 

"Nonsense, you're just in time. Please come in." He held the door wider, Teeks lead me inside then stopped away from the door. Monsieur Pennyworth came up to my left side and offered me his arm. I graciously took it and we walked into another room full of chatter. He cleared his throat and announced I had arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Point of View

I sat in my study thinking about Marinette Dupain-Cheng and how I caused her trouble. I didn't mean to insult but her how can I fix this. Then not only did I tail her to her date with James, I also interrupted hoping to actually get an apology in. Either Luck is not on my side, or I need to think more before I act. This is worse than when Joker changed my utility belt on me. I left the room to my bedroom when I see Dick come home with Alfred holding a bag of cookies. He must have gone over to "The Sleeping Bug-Mice." I stood in my study staring at the paperwork from yesterday's work. The business was getting bigger but I can't hire anyone else to do the work just yet. 

"Why does everything seem to be giving me a run for my money?" I threw the folder on the floor and groan. The door was knocked on. "Come in." Alfred steps in only for a moment to inform me that Marinette will be coming tonight. Now is my chance to apologize. Although I could have gone at any time after interrupting her date. But I just couldn't let myself do that. I was mad at myself and I was sure I would have said another dumb thing. 

Thirty minutes before my guests arrive, I called Dick down to join me at the door. He came down dressed in a casual yet formal attire, a collection not from what I bought last month. It was midnight blue dress shirt, black slacks, and a light black suit jacket. I was going to ask him where it came from when the front door was knocked on. Alfred opened the door letting them in. I looked around searching for Marinette excitedly only disappointed when she wasn't with the crowd. 

"Don't worry B, she said she would be here around five." Dick, my ward, said patting my shoulder then headed to the entertainment room keeping our guests company. I run my fingers through my hair then compose myself before joining everyone. An hour has passed and Alfred was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Suddenly the door was knocked on. I wanted to run to the door but instead Alfred was already at the door. Dick brought up that his clothes were made from MDC herself and it was more comfortable than his regular day clothes.

I watched the archway into the the hall as Alfred lead a bluenette woman by his arm and her redhaired companion into our company. She was wearing her hair down with a star like barret to hold her hair out of her face. Red slacks that covered her feet, hiding her black shoes. Her shirt was a transparent white button down blouse with small riffles along her shoulders, with a black tank top underneath. Her companion is wearing a matching dress shirt but her black vest harness screamed service.

"Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng has arrived." Alfred announced. Everyone turned around to see our last guest enter. I walked over and reached for her hand but Teeks sniffed me first. 

"Teeks, we are a guest it's okay. Hello Mr. Wayne. Thank you for the invitation." She held out her hand and I took it giving it a gentle shake. 

"Thank you for coming. Please join us." I introduced her to my other guests just before Alfred said that it was time for dinner. I lead her a seat beside me and Dick. I listened as she conversed with Dick and my other guests.Not sure what to talk about or say unless asked directly. Honestly, I wanted to talk to Marinette alone but I have to wait until after the other guests leave. I enjoyed listening to her talk. Her voice was like angels talking to me even if not directly. If I could I would love to see the fire she held in her eyes when she was talking to me with confidence and passion. 

My thoughts got the best of mean, leading me into the dirtiest side of my desires when I hear the phone ring waking me up. Alfred walks in then whispers in my heart. Of course someone decided to play hero. I gave a disappointed sigh, excuse myself from the table and take the call. After the call, I return to the dinning room.

"Excuse me everyone unfortunately I have to call this evening to an end. I found out some disturbing news and I don't feel well. It was a pleasure to see all of you again." Everyone stood and I walked them all to their cars talking of measly things. Dick had already gone into the Batcave when I walked towards my study not realizing Marinette moved into the kitchen. Lifting the bust head on my desk I slide down the pole into the Batcave and jump into the Batmobile driving off.

The fight with Mr. Freeze was hectic. I expected to see Ladybug and her companions showing up to assist, but again, it didn't seem like luck was on my side. It took a good three hours before Robin and I finally got home. It would have taken us sooner to be done had I not had her in my head. We made it back up into the study hearing laughter. I looked at my watching seeing its only ten-thirty. _Did Alfred bring someone over while I was gone?_ I walked in the direction of the sound finding Marinette and Alfred baking. I blinked a couple of times, then cleared my throat. 

"I thought you went home." I said accidentally coming across upset. She stopped and face me, just as Richard came in with a whistle. 

"Holy cookies, those smell great. Can I have one?" He asked sitting down on the stool in front of the island. Marinette smiled and handed him a couple when Alfred poured a glass of milk. 

"Marinette, can I talk to you in private?" I asked, more relaxed this time. 

"Of course, Thank you Monsieur Pennyworth. Come Teeks." She lets her companion lead her out and I follow walking with her to a private room. I figured the garden might be a bad idea. 

"Marinette, I wanted to..." I walked around holding my chin thinking of the next words to say. _Why is this so hard? Saying 'l'm sorry' shouldn't be this hard. Bruce come on put on your big boy pants on and do it._ I took a deep breath, turned to face her, then spoke allowed. "Thank you for joining me for dinner. I hope it was just for my interference with your last dinner?" _Smooth Bruce....Smooth..._ I mentally smacked myself in the head. 

"Bruce, I'm sorry..." She said. Wait why is she sorry?


	11. Chapter 11

"Marinette, can I talk to you in private?" He asked, more relaxed this time. He seemed upset at first for me staying longer. I really wanted to talk to him. I missed him not coming into my store. I blushed at the thought and nodded my head trying to hide the pink tinge from my cheeks. 

"Of course, Thank you Monsieur Pennyworth. Come Teeks." This is it. Time to apologize for my action. 

"Marinette, I wanted to..." Is he going to apologize?

"Bruce, I'm sorry.." I said.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner. I hope it was justice for my interference with your last dinner?" He said running over what I said. "Wait, why are you sorry?" I stared at him surprised he heard me at all, and quickly thought of something to say. _For running away that night. For what I said at the restaurant._

"For staying late. I should probably get home. Thank you for dinner." I turned away and headed toward the front door meeting Monsieur Pennyworth. He offered to take me home and I accepted. I felt my cheeks heat up from the embarrassment. _Smooth Marinette just smooth._ I hide my face in my hands yelling at myself mentally. Teeks licked my cheek with a concerned whine. I felt eyes looking down at me from the front seat but I didn't move until we came to a stop in front of my store and he opened the door for me. 

"Thank you Monsieur, I hope to see you and Richard again soon." I kissed his cheek and headed inside to annoyed to care about anything else for the night. 

In the next couple of days I still don't heard back from Jim. So I decided to surprise him at the precinct with lunch and baked goods. Teeks and I walked in hearing the busyness of the place lots of shouting and typing. I asked an officer if they could escort me to the commissioners office but they refused so I asked another. Again refused. I asked Teeks to find him and so she did. I went to knock on the door when I stopped midway hearing an argument of some sort through the door. I covered my mouthing hearing "wife," "daughter," and "back together." At first I assumed that this was about the person in there with him. Little did I know when the door open I am face to face with a woman who could have been just a little bit taller if it weren't for the heels she is wearing. Jim was behind her calling her name before he stopped what he was going to say next. 

"Marinette, what are you doing here?" He asked me. I held up a lunch bag and smiled.

"I brought lunch. I'm sorry did I come at a wrong time?" I waited not feeling the woman moved from the door. I stepped back to give her space, she shifted only a little to the left. Jim had moved closer based on how loud his voice was to me. 

"Yes. No. Ack. I'm sorry Marinette that you wasted a trip here. I already um, ate. How about I meet you for dinner if nothing sends another surprise." I gave a small nod then lift my hand to the woman on my right. "Hello, I'm Marinette. I work at The Sleeping Bug-Mouse. I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation." Her hand was very thin but held a tight grip. 

"What a darling you are. I'm Barbara, Jame's wife. It's not a bother at all, I was already leaving." There was a bite to her words when she introduced herself. I only smiled.

"Well, I should be on my way then. I'll give this to someone else. Good bye Jim. Barbara." Teeks and I headed out holding the bag in my hand as tight as possible. We walked to the park finding a shaded spot under a tree. I sat down on the bench, placing the food down, and unleashed Teeks so she can run around. "I was fooled again. How did I not know he was married. I didn't feel a ring on his hand, he didn't give me any insights that he was either." I sighed heavily wiping my eyes then looked up toward the sky staring at the shadowy figures moving with the wind. This would have been the perfect moment to draw. If only I brought my sketch book. I tapped my watch telling me it was only 13:20. I sat there for a while longer listening to the people of town going places. Teeks didn't leave my feet the whole time.

"Hey, your drooling Ms. Dupain-Cheng." A hand touched my shoulder waking me up. I must have fallen asleep there on the bench. _Wait...drool?_ I quickly wiped my lips finding a crusted path running down my chin. _Oh gross. How embarrassing._ "What are you doing in the park asleep?" The voice was Richard Grayson.

"Oh it's you, Richard. Phew, I thought a stranger found me drooling on myself." He gave me a small chuckle then sits down next to me. "Shouldn't you be in school?" 

"Its a holiday today. So I came for a walk out to the park." He said shifting to face me more. "Your eyes are red, did something happen?" Concern, a refreshing sound to hear that isn't from my family. 

"I'm alright. I must have gotten something in my eye. I should get back to the shop. Would you like to accompany me? Maybe I can get you to try this new recipe I am concocting." I offered.

"Holy sweets! I would love to!" This kid was probably seventeen, but had the mindset of a fifteen year old. it reminded me when I was like that with papa. _I should call him._ I thought to myself as I leashed Teeks and began walking with Richard back to my store. The walk wasn't long thank goodness, but it was eventful. I learned Richard liked gymnastics, he was from the circus with his parents, that Bruce took him in knowing he was probably not ready to be a father. My heart squeezed thinking of Bruce like that. Regardless of my incident not even an hour ago, Bruce just continues to enter my mind. What about him attracts me? Why does my body scream for him when I feel him near me. 

My thoughts were interrupted by Richard talking about the piano practices his Aunt Harriet made him do, and then brought up his ability to know French. Intrigued I tested him with a topic in my native tongue. He stumbled but it was pretty good. I promised to talk to him only in French when we meet, to help him get a hang of it in return he'd keep me company. He helped me make the new baking item I concocted and it came out a lot better than I expected it. Noir paid a visit into the bakery and rubbed along Richard's leg. He picked him up and walked over to a table and sat down, stroking his head. Noir purred loudly from the attention he received. _I swear my companions are spoiled._

Alfred came and went with Richard leaving me alone for the evening. I cancelled my dinner with Jim and went upstairs to my apartment to prepare for a night run. Teeks transformed with Trixx, Noir with Plagg, I merged with Nooroo and Tikki before climbing up onto the roof of the building. I opened my eyes allowing myself to see what's around me. Focusing only on the red outline of the buildings, Captian, Fang, and I started our race over the rooftops. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Lorsque vous apprenez à cuire, rappelez-vous toujours de cuire avec des sentiments heureux. Il fait les meilleurs goûts imaginables." I said to Richard as they were baking cookies in the bakery. Alfred had dropped Richard at The Sleeping Bug-Mouse while he runs some errands. It has been a pleasure to have Richard over. He has been practicing his French along with baking. 

"Je comprends. Alfred de dire que c'était la clé. Mais il ne me fait pas confiance seul dans la cuisine." I couldn't help but laugh. It was so sweet yet I can imagine why. Richard wasn't talented in the kitchen. He's like a kid that likes to just makes messes. We continued our lesson for another hour, or at least until the baked goodies were done. By then Alfred arrived to pick up the boy. I sent them off with treats and placed the rest inside a the display case to keep fresh. 

"That kid sure seems to like being here. Think he doesn't like where he lives?" Plagg said, eating something that smelled a lot like cheese. 

"I'm sure, he just likes learning. I don't know what goes on in the Manor for him to run from, but even if he was, he's welcome here any time." I went upstairs after locking up and decided now is a good time to run errands, the streets were lessing up and just enough time before big crimes like to begin. I took Tikki and Trixx with me as Teeks and I walked to the grocery store. It was a cute little mom and pop store, when I first found them they were just starting out. Three months opened and barely anyone came in. Their daughter helped from time to time, but she was busy with school she couldn't do a lot until weekends. Whenever I visit, I make sure to buy a lot of their homemade products on top of regular ingredients I need or my shop. Whenever Quien, their daughter, would work, she always offers to help me bring everything home. I accept from time to time. I visit so often, Mr. Malcolm offered to just deliver my groceries so I didn't have to come out so late and walk home blind. I giggled at the statement and let him know I would be alright. They are a sweet couple. 

When I entered the store, Quien was at the counter leaning back in her chair texting. I could hear the clicking of her phone as she typed. As surprising as that is, it really isn't. She usually has her nose in her phone until someone she likes comes in. She obviously didn't realize I was here yet, so I continued on collecting what I wanted. I'm glad they haven't rearranged their shelves like most stores do, I pretty much have it memorized. I grabbed some fruit, added some veggies, then walked toward the cheese section. Plagg has pretty much ate all of his cheese already. He costs me more money than Lila did when she tore up most of my work back in Lycée. I was nose deep in the selections when the chime from the door was aggressively rang. Teeks growled beside me, I tugged her closer under me as I continued. 

"Excuse me, you need to leave." Quien said. She was scared but annoyed as she addressed the person. 

"Give me the cash in bag a long with those smokes behind ya sweetheart." The man said muffled by something over his mouth. He cocked his gun holding it on the counter as he lifted the bag for her to fill. I slowly made my way after picking my two wheels of cheese. He didn't even seem to know I was there. I got closer hearing Quien stumble as she opened her register. 

"I don't have a lot here. Just $150.00. I didn't get a enough customers to fill the bag." Quien stumbled. She held the cash out, he dropped the bag and grabbed for her wrist. Quien let out a scream of surprise. He moved his gun to the side just enough to pull her over the counter to him. I was thankful for being semi-bare footed. I placed the bag down and signed for Teeks to stay in place, quickly I moved closer then tapped on the mans shoulder. He jumped and let her go, turning to look at me before grabbing his gun. Big Mistake. I must have said this out loud, because he stopped what he was doing to look at me. I swung my right fist into his jaw and heard a beautiful crunch from underneath. The man fell to the side obviously checking himself before moving again. I grabbed the nearest Item on the counter, not the gun obviously, and threw it at the man. 

"Quien call the cops." I demanded to the girl. She was still in fear but did it, stumbling with each word she said to the operator. The man stood up then charged back at me. I avoided the man, giving him a swift kick in the butt making him faceplant through the glass freezer doors. Glass flew everywhere, I whistled for Teeks to come and unclipped her leash. The man moved out of the drink cooler and growled. 

"You'll wish you didn't intervene woman." He said to me. All I did was shake my head and waited. He grabbed something off the shelf, throwing it at me. It hit me square in the shoulder sending a shock of pain. Thinking that had stunned me, he attempted again to charge at me. I punched him once again in the face, then swiped my left foot behind his knees, and knocking him down to where his head hits the counter top. The man groaned in defeat as I climbed on his back and hogged tied him together as tight as possible with Teeks leash. Satisficed I walked over to meet Teeks, picked up my basket of groceries, and walked back up to the counter. I removed the money from the robber's bag handing them to Quien who just watched me. 

"Let them know what happened. You're safe now okay?" I gave her a soft smile and left a couple hundred behind for the damage I caused plus the items I purchased. With one last check of the unconscious man, I walked out with Teeks's tail in my hand leading me home. Sirens can be heard approaching the store ten minutes after I left, almost making it completely to my shop doors. We got inside and with a soft sigh I put away the food and went to bed. 

* * *

I decided to patrol early today. When my ward arrived home after spending the afternoon with Alfred, I told Richard that I was heading out. Richard seemed sad at first but then accepted that he needed to study anyways. Jumping from roof to roof not really paying attention to where I was heading. Sirens were heard in the direction of The Sleeping Bug-Mouse. The worse scenario hit me. What if someone broke into the bakery and hurt Marinette. I swung as fast as I could following the sirens only to see them ten minutes away from the bakery at a little grocery store. The ambulance was there checking on a teen no older than Richard as the Gordon shoved a man in the back of his car. I landed just behind the commissioner. 

"What happened here?" I asked. The man looked tired holding a red leash. It looked familiar for some reason.

"According to the young girl over there, the man in there came in to take money from the register, but seemed to want more than just the money. One of her regular customer was in the store as this happened. She fought the man then hogged tied him down with this leash." Gordon said, but then muttered something afterwards that sounded like "I didn't know she could fight," before turning away to walk over checking on the teenager. I looked over the crime scene noticing the cameras in the corner facing the front. The owners appeared outside the store one checking on the girl, the other walking into the store to assess the damage. 

"Hello sir, can I get the recording tape on your security camera for evidence?" I asked. The man just nodded slightly looking tired just as well. He ejected the tape and handed it to me. "Thank you. I apologize about your shop." I walked out and headed home. I arrived back into the bat cave and push in the tape from the security camera. Alfred met me down here and watched the tape with me. After a couple hours of fast forwarding I stop where Marinette walked in. We watched the scene take place all the way to the end tying the man up and paying for her collected items. Saying I was surprised is an understatement. Marinette is truly not your ordinary woman, she is extraordinary.

"I will be taking master Richard out to see Miss Marinette tomorrow afternoon again, would you like to join us?" Alfred offered. I knew what he was doing. I shook my head, keeping my attention to the video.

"How about I take him myself, and see how his lessons are coming along." I said before rewatching the video. Alfred left the Batcave and went back upstairs, leaving me alone with my thoughts. 


End file.
